Alérian 7 - Les mers ensanglantées 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les Erguls transforment la Terre pour la rendre viable pour leur organisme. Détruire leur nouvelle Ruche semble un objectif impossible à atteindre. Quant à Alérian et son père, deux coqs dans un poulailler n'est qu'une configuration de confrontation permanente. Pourtant c'est du combat final pour la Terre qu'il s'agit. Il leur faudra se le rappeler, à temps faut-il l'espérer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, son vaisseau et son équipage, Warius, son vaisseau et son équipage, la Déesse Dorée, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Alérian reposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- On tourne toujours au ralenti, remarqua-t-il.

\- Il manque une moitié d'équipage, il n'y a pas moyen de suppléer à tous les postes sans responsable, rétorqua son père.

\- Pour avoir neutralisé la Ruche de la République Indépendante, l'amiral Hoddong…

\- Hors de question que des tiers, Militaires de surcroît, viennent bidouiller l'_Arcadia_ ! protestèrent d'une seule voix Albator et Toshiro.

\- Quels susceptibles vous faites !

\- Elémentaire prudence, rétorqua Albator.

\- Mais Warius s'était porté garant de…

\- J'ai entière confiance en Warius. Les autres, je ne les connais pas ! C'est mon cuirassé, je fais ce que je veux !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : soupçonneux.

\- Expérimenté, corrigea encore Albator. Attends un peu d'avoir vraiment bourlingué dans la mer d'étoiles et connu des désillusions ! A présent, la pause est finie, trêves de bavardages, Yattaran t'attend pour un cours de pilotage !

\- Encore…

\- Les nouveaux spacewolfs conçus par Toshiro ne sont pas aussi simples que les jets de combat Indépendants. Tu dois les maîtriser ! Au travail ! Nous sommes peu nombreux, tout le monde doit savoir tout faire !

\- Au moins, ces spacewolfs, tu les as laissés être conçus par les usines Militaires de la République de Warius, grinça Alérian. En fait, tu es conciliant ou grinçant voire dénigrant quand ça t'arrange uniquement !

\- Alie reviens ici, tu es insolent au possible ! aboya son père.

\- J'ai été capitaine de Destroyer. Ici tu es simplement mon père, je n'ai pas à obéir plus que de raison à tes ordres ! jeta le jeune homme sans se retourner, franchissant les hautes et majestueuses portes de bois de l'appartement. Mais je vais auprès de Yattaran pour le cours…

\- Alérian, ramène tes fesses ! Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton père et ton capitaine !

Mais les portes se refermèrent sans qu'Alérian ne se soit retourné ou n'ait dit un mot de plus.

* * *

La mine pensive, Alérian flattait l'étoffe noire et or de la veste d'uniforme ainsi que la visière de la casquette qui étaient pliées et posées dans un coffret en bois précieux.

\- Ça te manque ? glissa Beebop.

Alérian caressa le tissu de l'uniforme.

\- Oui. J'aimais être mon propre maître à bord ! Mon père est un tantinet tyrannique quand il s'y met et ancré dans des idées préconçues totalement déplacées envers des amis et des alliés de combats !

\- Tu piques ta crise d'adolescence ? questionna le petit robot rouge et blanc.

\- Il doit y avoir de cela. Avec Mulien, ce fut simple, sans le moindre heurt. Notre vie était facile, agréable même, je n'avais aucune raison de le défier…

\- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est ton papa, rappela Beebop.

\- Et il n'a pas à me commander comme un mousse tout juste arrivé à bord, corvéable à merci ! se révolta Alérian en buvant son thé glacé. Je ne suis plus un ado justement. J'ai commandé un Destroyer… Je n'en sais pas autant que lui, je le reconnais, je n'aurai jamais son expérience, mais je refuse qu'il me traite comme un gamin mal dégrossi et niais sans aucune connaissance de la mer d'étoiles et de ses dangers… Une mer d'étoiles que les Erguls mettent à sang… Nous serons bientôt de retour à la Terre, et ça me terrifie !

Alérian eut un sursaut rageur, martelant de ses poings la table la plus proche.

\- Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? reprit-il après un moment de silence. J'ai quitté ma maison, mon foyer, toute ma vie, pour courir après une ombre… Et ce fantôme soudain impitoyable semble se ficher allègrement de ce que je vais trouver…

Alérian eut un reniflement entre tristesse et rage.

\- Il a abandonné la Terre depuis trop longtemps. En fait, il doit se foutre éperdument de ce qui y est arrivé, de ce qui peut encore se passer !

\- Ce voyage… objecta Beebop.

\- Pas pour cette Terre où il n'a plus rien. Uniquement parce que les Erguls veulent en faire une base. Mon père est un guerrier froid, calculateur et sans pitié – et c'est le monstre que j'ai ranimé lors de ma première quête… Je ne pense pas arriver à jamais encore m'entendre avec lui ! Moi, j'ai encore du cœur, et on m'a appris à me battre pour protéger les civils et la paix des peuples !

\- Alie, tu n'es pas un peu trop dur ? remarqua encore le petit robot rouge et blanc.

\- Je suis réaliste ! gronda Alérian. Je suis encore humain et je veux croire aux valeurs du cœur !

\- Alie… murmura encore Beebop.

Alérian referma le pan de sa tunique noire frappée du sigle Pirate.

\- J'ai un cours de pilotage à prendre ! siffla-t-il en quittant son appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Venue pour récupérer des données sur l'un des serveurs, Rei avait trouvé Alérian et Yattaran en plein débriefing, sauf que le sujet n'avait plus rien de technique !

\- … Je ne suis plus un bébé, et s'il refuse de le reconnaître, de l'accepter, ça bardera pour son matricule ! conclut Alérian en quittant les lieux, sans doute exaspéré aussi par le fait qu'il ne puisse claquer les portes automatiques derrière lui !

La blonde jeune femme en combinaison rose s'approcha du massif Pirate au bandana et pull rayé.

\- Toujours aussi remonté, le gamin, à ce qu'on dirait ! ?

\- Et ça ne s'arrange ni avec le temps qui passe ni le fait qu'il saura bientôt pour le foyer de sa tendre enfance ! approuva Yattaran.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, reprit Rei après un moment de silence un peu gêné qu'ils l'étaient, peu habitués à commenter la vie strictement privée du jeune homme et donc indirectement de celle leur taciturne capitaine.

\- Je dirais même que c'est inconcevable, ajouta Yattaran.

De la tête, elle approuva, se demandant un instant si les capteurs audio de Toshiro étaient activés et s'il les entendait !

\- Ils se sont toujours tellement bien entendus, adorés même ! Alérian rêvait de découvrir son père et lui a appris à connaître un rejeton qu'il n'espérait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui a donc changé alors que les combats qui ont ensanglantés la République Indépendante les avaient tant rapprochés ? !

\- Je ne sais pas… reconnut le Pirate en tapotant involontairement sa bedaine soutenue par une large ceinture.

\- Je me demande si le capitaine n'espérait pas qu'une fois ces troubles finis, il allait retrouver son petit garçon comme avant, fit Rei, un doigt pensif en travers des lèvres.

\- Possible, admit son compagnon de bord.

\- Alérian est entièrement un adulte à présent, il a commandé un Destroyer, il a été un Militaire à part entière. Il ne sera effectivement plus jamais le tout jeune homme frais et confiant d'il y a seulement un an ! Il a reçu de sérieuses blessures, il a tout donné pour libérer la République de Warius Zéro ! Il est également devenu adulte, blindé quelque part, beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Il est plus semblable que jamais à son père, objecta Yattaran en finissant d'archiver les résultats d'Alérian à l'entraînement de pilotage. Toutes ces épreuves endurées, chacun de leur côté, auraient dus les souder plus que jamais !

\- Possible qu'ils soient trop pareils aussi, hasarda la jeune femme. Ayant pris sur le tard son rôle de père, j'imagine aisément que le capitaine aurait voulu encore câliner un bon moment Alie… Le voir être devenu un guerrier est une chose qu'il ne doit toujours pas parvenir à accepter ! Alérian n'est plus tendre et modelable, le capitaine ne l'a pas compris et désormais tout provoque des étincelles entre eux !

\- Cela ne devrait pas, gronda Yattaran. Et surtout pas maintenant que l'_Arcadia_ va atteindre la Terre et que c'est pour notre planète que nous allons avoir à nous battre ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre des dissensions internes, surtout entre notre capitaine et le petit !

\- Un petit qui ne l'est plus, rappela Rei. Nous devons nous y faire également !

\- J'ai terminé, regagnons nos postes !

Et passant le bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ils quittèrent tous les deux le simulateur de vol.

* * *

Quand les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, il aperçut Alérian qui barrait le cuirassé avec le tranquille aplomb de son expérience.

\- Tu peux me la céder, je te relaye.

\- Bien, papa.

\- J'ai eu les résultats de tes exercices au simulateur, tu t'améliores à chaque fois. Félicitations, mon grand.

\- Je pourrai bientôt piloter en situation réelle de combat.

\- Ça c'est hors de question !

\- En ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je peux bien accumuler les heures de vol ? grinça Alérian, non sans bon sens, retournant en maugréant à sa console de navigation.

\- Terre en visuel ! annonça Toshiro en début d'après-midi.

\- Projette l'image sur l'écran central !

Instinctivement, Clio se rapprocha d'Alérian qui s'était soudain tendu, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir, même encore à bonne distance.

\- Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ton papa fera tout pour que cela rentre dans l'ordre !

\- Si seulement je pouvais espérer qu'il n'ait rien à faire…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, tressaillit violemment, ses prunelles émeraude dilatées au possible.

\- Pourquoi la Terre est rouge ? D'où sortent tous ces satellites qui l'entourent frappés du symbole des Erguls ?


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Cela avait été courant de l'après-midi que le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ avait fait rapport de ses analyses.

Alérian et son père se trouvaient dans l'appartement de ce dernier, partageant le thé que Clio leur avait servi dans les règles de l'art.

\- Ce sont des satellites météorologiques, renseigna Toshiro. Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible là-dessus.

\- Et ils n'ont pu prévoir le dérèglement climatique, l'empêcher, ou tout du moins faire en sorte que la population se prépare ? sursauta Alérian avant que son père ne puisse réagir.

\- Ce sont ces satellites qui ont modifié le temps, rectifia alors Toshiro dans sa formulation.

\- De quoi ? ! glapirent à l'unisson les deux balafrés.

Albator serra les poings.

\- C'est donc leur moyen pour stériliser les planètes et s'y installer ? reprit-il.

\- Oui. Ils n'en sont pas à leur coup d'essai comme tu l'as lu dans les rapports que j'ai piraté à la Ruche de la République Indépendante avant que Hograd et Kromer ne détruisent toute archive dans leur repli !

\- A propos de Ruche, où est Orgguédon ? interrogea Alérian.

\- Bien cachée dans les anneaux de Saturne. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de tout avoir à l'œil dans ce système solaire !

\- Qu'est-il exactement arrivé à la Terre ? reprit Albator.

\- Son apparence rouge est due à un halo de pollution, en dessous la surface est telle que nous la connaissons, à quelques différences près.

\- Sois plus précis ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Il y a des différences qui peuvent signifier beaucoup !

\- Le sol s'est asséché, stérile par endroit. Une canicule sévère règne sur tout le globe. Quant aux Terriens, ils se sont réfugiés dans des abris naturels ou non. Ils semblent s'être fait à une vie plus souterraine qu'autre chose. Les cités sont en revanche intactes, seuls de rares irréductibles les hantent encore. Mais les satellites font graduellement augmenter encore la température. Et cela ira jusqu'à l'éradication de la vie humaine. Là, dans cet environnement désert, les Erguls se sentiront parfaitement bien et ils se répandront au sol.

\- En effet, leur schéma habituel, convint Albator, sombre. Certaines planètes résistent plus longtemps que d'autres mais l'issue a toujours été la même jusque-là !

\- On détruit les satellites ? suggéra Alérian dans un sifflement furieux.

\- Comme si c'était si simple, rétorqua assez sèchement son père. En ce cas, les inévitables Résistants et ce qui reste d'utilisable en matière de défense aérienne et spatiale depuis le sol aurait rempli ton puéril plan !

\- Sans compter que tout comme les Drakkars, les Erguls disposent de satellites de remplacement à renvoyer illico ! ajouta Toshiro.

\- On s'attaque à Orgguédon ? poursuivit le jeune homme sans s'attarder à l'évidente réprobation de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de parler étourdiment ? s'impatienta de fait son géniteur. Après la Ruche Originelle, Orgguédon est LA Ruche par excellence, et pas une base-planète, mais un chapelet de bases qui compose un anneau supplémentaire à Saturne !

\- Un anneau qui génère son propre champ de protection mais surtout qui s'entoure d'un nuage de particules inconnues qui traversent impunément les boucliers extérieurs et de surface pour s'attaquer directement aux coques, les ronger, ajouta encore Toshiro. Nous ne parviendrons jamais jusqu'aux astéroïdes du Chapelet sans être encore en état suffisant de lui porter nos tirs de façon efficace.

\- Je me suis débarrassé de la Ruche Originelle…

\- Presque à ton corps défendant, sans vraiment savoir ce que tu faisais, rappela Albator avec un brin de cynisme.

\- Toi, n'en rajoute pas, gronda en retour son rejeton à la crinière d'acajou. Sinon je vais finir par croire que j'ai hérité d'une version Mécanoïde très améliorée !

\- Sur le point de l'irrespect, tu me vaux bien, aboya Albator. Et, avant que tu ne poses une énième question inutile, même avec les blindages de l'_Arcadia_ nous n'avons aucune chance en un raid

\- Comme si la pomme pouvait tomber loin de l'arbre !

\- Où vas-tu, il y a une stratégie à planifier ! ? vitupéra Albator alors que son fils s'était levé pour quitter le salon.

\- Quelle tactique ? Toshy et toi venez de reconnaître qu'Orgguédon était inapprochable, inattaquable, invulnérable ! Je suis épidermique soit, mais je comprends sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le répéter à l'infini, quoique vous pensiez de mon esprit limité ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Maji m'attend pour des exercices d'équilibre des réacteurs !

\- Alie !

Alérian haussa les épaules sans se retourner.

\- Ce gosse est insupportable, il a pris le melon sur la passerelle de son Destroyer ou quoi ? pesta.

\- L'_Arcadia_ n'est pas assez grand pour vous deux, glissa Toshiro.

\- Quoi ? ! s'étrangla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- L'éternelle histoire de deux coqs dans le même poulailler.

\- Hein ? fit encore Albator, ne comprenant pas. Alie n'est pas un coq, c'est mon petit poussin !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Assis sur une haute caisse en métal de transport, chevilles croisées devant lui, Alérian se tenait dans la grande salle de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Pensif, Alie ?

\- Perspicace, toi. Je n'ai pas pipé mot depuis une heure !

\- C'est pour une non-conversation que tu es venu me voir ? poursuivit Toshiro.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête.

\- En fait je ne sais pourquoi je suis là… avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Je peux tout entendre.

\- Mais tu es incapable d'être impartial, tu es le plus vieil ami de mon papa !

\- Je l'ai connu dans les pires tourments je pense, en découvrant également Maya et mon Eméraldas. Cela nous a soudés par-delà la mort. Et bien que je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfant de la rousse de ma vie, je suis heureux au possible pour mon ami et je suis moi aussi très fier de toi ! Vos heurts récents me chagrinent infiniment. Je suis loin de tout y comprendre.

\- Papa est un obtus de première ! siffla Alérian.

\- Non, obstiné, et c'est une de ses meilleures qualités. Mais il dérouille bien mieux des armadas ennemies qu'il ne sait s'y prendre avec son rejeton dont il est fou.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé !

\- Ou son poussin si tu préfères. C'est ainsi qu'il me parle de toi quand c'est lui que j'ai en tête-à-tête.

\- « poussin » ? Je ne suis plus un poussin !

Le Grand Ordinateur cliqueta quasiment avec hilarité.

\- En effet, tu es un jeune coq. Et ton père est un coq dans la force de l'âge, au meilleur de lui-même. Et deux grands mâles n'ont jamais fait bon ménage sur le même territoire !

\- Je vois, sourit Alérian, un peu amusé. Imagerie sympa, cocasse même. Mais qui reflète parfaitement la réalité !

\- Heureux que tu percutes, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas de ton père quand je lui ai fait remarquer ! s'amusa franchement Toshiro.

Alérian étira légèrement ses membres engourdis par son longue immobilité.

\- Tout le monde le considère pourtant comme un génie…

\- A la barre, aux combats. Mais toi tu es son poussin qu'il considère encore juste éclot de son œuf ! Tu as eu beau faire tes preuves, tu seras à jamais son petit garçon !

Les capteurs vidéo de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ virent clairement les larmes perler au bord des longs cils écarlates de son jeune interlocuteur.

\- Mais tu as grandi, il le remarquera et le comprendra. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps !

Toshiro marqua un temps de silence.

\- Je ne pouvais bien évidemment être présent à l'après-midi d'anniversaire de ton papa. Mais il m'avait permis de tout suivre par les intro-caméras de tous les ordinateurs portables disséminés tout partout. Une jolie fête qui faisait oublier le temps d'occupation des Erguls. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que la belle Danéïre voulait se retrouver seule à seule avec toi. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui, elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Elle voulait attendre le bon moment. Et puis papa et moi sommes partis sur les chapeaux de roues, je n'ai même pas songé à l'embrasser !

\- Et depuis ?

\- On s'est un peu parlé, mais rien que des banalités. J'avais même oublié qu'elle tenait vraiment à cet aparté. Mais si ça avait été si important, elle aurait trouvé les arguments et les moyens pour me sauter dessus !

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas !

Alérian et Toshiro éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Marina avait apporté une limonade à sa visiteuse et Warius s'était joint à elles après avoir reçu leur approbation.

\- Dans quelques semaines, c'est à notre ranch que nous vous recevrons, Mlle Myrovis, fit-il. Mais si c'est pour des nouvelles d'Alérian, nous n'en avons pas plus que vous, reconnut-il.

Marina posa une main douce sur le poignet de son époux.

\- Danéïre était venue un tout autre but…

Warius eut un petit soupir, mais aussi un léger sourire.

\- J'ai mis le temps à comprendre ce que vous avez dit au départ en catastrophe d'Alérian… Danéïre, vous attendez un petit bout d'un gars à la chevelure d'acajou, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, et ça ne se passe pas très bien.

\- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Alie quand il est parti sans un regard quasi ?

\- J'ai essayé, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne occasion ce jour-là.

\- Et ensuite ? insista Warius.

La jeune femme au teint très halé et à la chevelure d'ébène soupira.

\- Si je l'avais fait, il serait revenu. Tout comme il ne serait pas parti si je lui avais hurlé à sa sortie ! jeta-t-elle avec désespoir. Et Alérian doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour sa propre planète, je n'avais pas le droit de le retenir ! Un jour, il me l'aurait reproché !

\- Danéïre…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en dépit de ses yeux bleu glace noyés de larmes qui se mirent à couler.

\- Je ne peux pas retenir un homme de la valeur d'Alérian. Il m'en aurait trop voulu si j'avais agi autrement !

\- Et quand il apprendra… ?

Danéïre posa les mains sur son ventre si plat encore.

\- Lui et moi aviserons ! fit-elle en tentant de se montrer optimiste.

\- Tarte au fromage, annonça Marina en apportant le plat.

\- Oh oui, je meurs de faim ! jeta Danéïre pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux hôtes.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

En spacewolfs camouflés, Albator avait emmené un petit détachement de son équipage survivant à la surface de la Terre, se posant à quelques distances des faubourgs d'Heiligenstadt, chacun avec son périmètre de recherches à parcourir.

Accompagné de Rei, Albator avait exploré une zone qui lui était à la fois familière et non.

« Heiligenstadt, le fief des Von Rudelheim, mais cela est un fait oublié depuis bien longtemps. Parfois, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal, comme tous nous avons notre part d'ombre et même des ancêtres dont on ne peut être fier ! Mulien Schormel tu auras au moins permis que ce soit le nom des Rheindenbach qui surnage ! ».

Rei tourna la tête vers son capitaine qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, indifférent en réalité à ce qui l'entourait, attitude contraire à toutes les règles élémentaires de l'instinct de conservation.

\- Tu es avec nous, capitaine ? se sentit-elle obligée de questionner alors que trois Marins armés les escortaient.

\- J'aurais dû attribuer ce périmètre à Alérian, c'est sa région d'enfance, il la connait bien mieux que moi ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Tu sais très bien que cela l'aurait submergé d'émotions et il aurait été bien plus dissipé que toi, poursuivit avec un brin de souci la jeune femme.

\- Et alors ? C'est un grand garçon, il ne cesse de le brailler sur tous les tons ! ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à bord me considère comme le plus obtus des personnages mais là j'ai fini par percuter !

\- Alie a grandi mais demeure fragile. Il s'est battu comme un beau diable pour la République Indépendante de Warius. Mais là il s'agit de la Terre, votre planète natale à tous les deux, poursuivit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Alérian est encore incapable de se blinder à ce point. Il n'est pas comme toi. Il est encore si jeune !

\- Et moi un vieux croûton ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! protesta Rei, chagrinée. Tu es jeune et d'une beauté sauvage, toutes les filles de seize à quarante ans ne peuvent que craquer pour toi !

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que j'en rencontre une ! remarqua Albator avec un gloussement inattendu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fixer une limite à quarante ans ? Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

\- Je t'adore, capitaine, tout comme ma grande sœur à l'époque !

« Formi… Dommage que tu sois trop âgée pour ce cœur d'artichaut d'Alie ! ».

* * *

Parcourant les collines proches d'Heiligenstadt, Alérian s'arrêta au sommet de l'une d'elles, haletant, la tête en feu, à bout de forces alors qu'il ne marchait que depuis moins de trois heures.

\- Toshiro se trompait. Ce n'est pas la canicule mais la fournaise sur Terre ! souffla-t-il alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que tout son corps lui semblait en fusion.

\- Oui, rien d'étonnant à ce que la population, sur toute la surface, ce soit mise à l'abri, remarqua Yattaran. Tu vas bien, Alie ?

\- J'ai une migraine indécrottable, mais ça va. Il y a encore de l'eau ?

\- Oui, mais humecte juste tes lèvres, il faut en garder pour le retour !

\- J'en boirais des litres !

\- Je comprends, Alérian, mais tu dois être raisonnable. Tes Tuteurs n'ont pu que se mettre à l'abri. Où as-tu idée qu'ils se soient réfugiés ? interrogea le massif Pirate en bandana, pull rayé et énorme hallebarde accrochée dans son dos grâce au baudrier.

\- Aucune idée. Mulien et Lhora ignoraient tout de cette partie de la menace des Erguls, je ne les ai jamais entendus parler de quelconques préparatifs… J'espère juste qu'ils s'en sont sortis et qu'ils survivent !

Alérian rendit la gourde à Yattaran, ayant juste bu une gorgée.

\- Papa aurait dû me confier la prospection de la région de mon enfance !

\- Non, ça aurait été bien trop éprouvant pour toi, en plus de cet enfer de chaleur. Quant à moi, à suer autant, j'ai dû au moins perdre un kilo !

Alérian esquissa un sourire, bien qu'il se sente mal au possible, les oreilles bourdonnantes et n'ayant qu'une envie se reposer !

\- On poursuit nos investigations. Ceux d'Heiligenstadt ont bien dû se réfugier quelque part, il faut les retrouver !

\- Tu n'es pas si loin de chez toi, Alie, nous te suivons, approuva Yattaran en faisant signe aux deux Marins en armes de leur emboîter le pas.

« Formi… Pour une fois, je rendrais bien tous ses droits à mon père ! », soupira le jeune homme, faisant quelques pas avant de s'effondrer.

\- Alérian !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- On n'a pas été attaqués, c'est Alérian qui a eu une insolation dans cette fournaise.

\- En ce cas, ramène-le à l'_Arcadia_, ordonna Albator dans son oreillette. Il ne nous est plus d'aucun appui.

\- Non, je pense qu'il peut faire quelque chose. Je vais l'hydrater, ensuite nous reprendrons notre marche. Sans Alie, ses Tuteurs ne se montreront pas !

\- Bien. Remets-le sur pieds. Tiens-moi au courant.

Albator mit fin à la communication.

\- Il faut absolument trouver les habitants, c'est trop affolant sinon… Et je refuse que les Erguls remportent encore une manche ! rugit-il. Sinon ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru n'aura rien signifié…

Il croisa le regard interrogatif de Rei.

\- Je crois en l'humain, bien qu'il soit capable du pire et du meilleur. Mais les dernières années je n'ai connu que le pire, et pas seulement des humains…

* * *

Tentant malgré tout d'économiser les réserves d'eau, Yattaran avait rafraîchi du mieux possible son jeune ami.

\- Tu peux tenir debout à présent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… Mais on doit continuer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je vais te porter !

\- Hors de question !

\- Comme tu voudras. Tu es grand, tu as plus que voix au chapitre, sauf si tu chancelles sur tes jambes, compris ?

\- C'est un marché honnête. Aide-moi quand même à me relever, Yattaran !

Rassuré, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître, le massif Pirate offrit son appui à son jeune ami.

* * *

Rei se racla sept fois la gorge avant de parler.

\- Le petit devait rejoindre l'_Arcadia_ et se reposer.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, non ! ? se défit son capitaine borgne et balafré. Si j'exposais in considérablement Alie, on me reprocherait de façon encore plus virulente !

\- C'est un enfant, capitaine. C'est un jeune adulte de vingt ans seulement !

Albator eut un presque dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

\- S'il prétend ne plus être mon poussin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à le dorloter ! Et nous avons à poursuivre notre mission.

En vain, Albator ne put rafraîchir ses lèvres de sa langue complètement sèche.

« Cette fournaise est éprouvante au possible… Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Alie se soit écroulé ! Mais j'ai besoin de lui autant que lui a besoin de savoir pour ses Tuteurs ! Alie, si tu ne peux y arriver, je le ferai pour toi et je te donnerai des nouvelles d'eux. Je t'en fais le serment, mon poussin ! Je suis ton papa, je ferais tout pour toi, même si je ne comprends plus rien à la façon dont tu fonctionnes ! Que nous est-il donc arrivé, mon grand ? ».

De la main, Rei arrêta son capitaine.

\- Echo en approche sur mon scan ! prévint-elle. Un seul écho, et ce n'est pas un Ergul !

\- Un habitant d'Heiligenstadt, j'espère, souffla Albator, avec espoir au cœur, et méfiance naturelle de guerrier, se partageant ses sentiments. Tous sur vos gardes…

Mais ce fut avec une véritable impatience que le grand Pirate balafré attendit que l'écho soit à portée de vue !

* * *

D'une rousseur un peu aveuglante, les prunelles bleu marine, une fine jeune femme finit les derniers pas l'amenant devant le quintet de Pirates, un groupe de six personnes en habits de désert se tenant à petite distance pour ne pas inquiéter les nouveaux venus.

\- Je suis Chalandra Kendroff. Nous avons une petite colonie en sous-sol, rassemblant la presque totalité des habitants de ce coin. C'est folie que de se balader à l'extérieur sous ce soleil rouge ! Je vous emmène à l'abri !

\- Nous sommes…

\- Vous n'êtes pas des Erguls, c'est tout ce qui importe, jeta Chalandra.

\- Nous sommes…

\- Et si vous étiez vraiment des pillards, vous nous auriez trouvés depuis un moment et déjà dévalisés ! ironisa encore la jeune femme. Suivez-moi !

\- Avec plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Albator.

Mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mon fils est avec un autre groupe de fouille.

\- Je sais. Nous vous avons tous localisés depuis nos souterrains. Mon frère est parti à la rencontre de ce détachement, de votre fils donc.

\- Merci.

Soulagé à plus d'un titre, Albator se saisit d'un des bidons d'eau apportés par l'escorte de Chalandra pour le vider d'un trait.

« Maintenant, Alie, on va peut-être bientôt avoir des nouvelles de ceux que tu chéris tant, tes Tuteurs ! ».


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Bonjour ! J'ai toujours adoré faire la crêpe au soleil, y dormir même. Mais plus depuis ce soleil rouge. Il faut être un étranger pour avoir eu envie de se balader dehors !

\- Si c'est pour voir un ange au réveil, je retourner volontiers à l'extérieur !

\- Flatteur ! Les yeux à peine ouverts et voilà déjà le naturel qui revient au galop ! Je suis Chalandra et je suis libre, mon petit monsieur !

La jeune femme rousse prit un grand verre d'eau sur la table de nuit.

\- Buvez lentement, pria-t-elle, sérieuse. Vous êtes sérieusement déshydraté.

\- Je m'appelle…

\- Alérian. Votre père a déjà tout raconté à votre sujet !

\- Celui-là, taiseux au possible, mais une pipelette quand on ne lui demande rien…

\- Quelle mauvaise langue vous êtes. Votre père était juste inquiet pour vous !

Alérian finit son eau.

\- Mon père et moi sommes à la recherche des Schormel ! Est-ce que… ?

\- Ils sont dans notre petite cité souterraine. Que leur voulez-vous ? Ce sont des gens bien !

Le visage d'Alérian s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

\- Ce sont mes Tuteurs !

\- Alérian ? Alérian Rheindenbach ? ! réalisa Chalandra. Dépêchez-vous de vous lever, ils n'espéraient plus vous revoir !

\- Oui, une fois de plus… soupira Alérian en repoussant la couette de son lit.

Chalandra éclata de rire en se levant précipitamment en se détournant, ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur devenant un bref instant écarlates.

\- Levez-vous mais surtout habillez-vous ! compléta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

\- Oups…

* * *

Dans une sorte de grand réfectoire, Mulien et Lorha Schormel partageaient un thé avec leur visiteur borgne et balafré tout de noir vêtu quand Alérian y entra.

\- Je vous laisse, fit poliment Albator en se levant pour se retirer.

\- Lorha, Mulien ! hurla littéralement Alérian en se précipitant dans leurs bras.

\- Notre chéri !

Et avant de sortir complètement de la salle, Albator vit le couple enlacer de toutes leurs fils sont fils à la crinière d'acajou qui leur rendit bien l'échange d'affection profonde. Il eut l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Sois enfin un peu heureux, mon grand, tu l'as bien mérité maintenant que tu as laissé la République Indépendante derrière toi et cette Danéïre Moryvis qui n'a plus guère donné signe de vie ces derniers jours. Tu as bien mérité du bonheur, mon petit poussin à moi ! ».

Lorha et Mulien avaient passé leurs mains dans les boucles d'acajou du jeune homme.

\- Tu es revenu d'une nouvelle guerre, grand chéri ! firent les deux quinquagénaires. Tu devrais arrêter de nous faire de telles peurs !

\- Je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est désormais ma vie, loin des livres et de mes jeunes rêves d'une mer d'étoiles idéalisée ! Vous êtes vivants, je n'ai jamais connu plus grand bonheur !

\- Notre petit amour devenu grand, murmurèrent avec ferveur le couple uni depuis tant d'années. Tu es merveilleux, superbe.

Lorha échangea un clin d'œil avec son époux.

\- Tu m'avais ramené un petit paquet de langes et voilà un jeune Pirate dans toute la splendeur de ses vingt ans. Merci à toi.

\- Merci à nous, à ton immense cœur, rectifia Mulien en passant le bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

\- Merci à vous ! conclut définitivement Alérian en cherchant des câlins, encore et encore.

* * *

En tête-à-tête, sans plus de heurts d'ego, Alérian et son père partageaient la bouteille de bourbon de contrebande fabriqué par ceux de la cité souterraine.

\- Heureux, mon grand ? interrogea Albator après un trop long moment de silence que jusque-là il s'était abstenu de rompre.

\- Oh que oui, mon papa ! Ah un point ! Lorha et Mulien sont en vie !

\- Maji et son groupe ont vu votre maison, elle est intacte, comme toutes les constructions. Les Erguls veulent juste éradique toute vie…

\- Qui m'a trouvé ? fit Alérian. Qui a trouvé Yattaran et notre petit groupe ?

\- Moi ! jeta une voix fraîche et douce. Je suis Chalandra. Mais à présent j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous deux, Messieurs ! Partageons le dîner de ce soir, si vous l'acceptez.

De la tête, les deux balafrés approuvèrent.

\- Elle est jolie, remarqua Alérian.

\- Et comment ! approuva son père.

En toute ignorance des pires confrontations à venir, ce fut avec désinvolture et profonde affection que le père et le fils trinquèrent avec leurs godets.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Je vais te présenter à Jureng, le leader de notre petite communauté. Il dirigeait déjà le Land avant les Erguls.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui, Mulien, remarqua Alérian en finissant de se raser, son Tuteur venu le trouver au saut du lit.

\- Normal, tu avais la tête dans tes bouquins ! sourit Mulien en fourrageant des doigts dans la crinière d'acajou du jeune homme. La gestion politique du Land ne devait pas être une de tes préoccupations. Mais aujourd'hui, cela a pris tout son sens ! Il t'attend à neuf heures.

\- J'y serai… Mais je ne représente rien… Mon père sera là ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Oui, c'est lui l'étrange délégué des mondes libres. Jureng aura du mal à s'y faire, mais il n'y a que lui.

Alérian referma les pressions de sa tunique noire frappée du sigle Pirate, aux épaulettes rouges et or,

\- Alors, à quoi pourrais-je bien servir ? grinça-t-il, la moue chagrine mais les prunelles vert émeraude déjà fulminantes.

\- Laisse-moi faire les présentations, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, Mulien.

Le Parlementaire posa les mains sur les épaules du garçon qu'il avait élevé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je perçois une telle tension entre ton papa et toi ! ? Et ça me désole. Vous êtes tellement faits pour vous entendre, vous êtes pareils !

\- Peut-être est-ce là le souci…

\- Comment cela ?

Alérian soupira.

\- Aucune idée. C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ai aucune explication. J'ai juste grandi… Je ne suis plus l'ado qu'il avait découvert débarquant à l'improviste sur la planète de Lumiane la Déesse d'Or !

\- Mais encore ? insista Mulien, vraiment tracassé.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! se récria Alérian avec une véritable détresse. C'est juste que depuis que j'ai abandonné mon _Starlight_, je suis redevenu un simple membre d'équipage sur l'_Arcadia_… Et je n'ai plus l'âge d'être un simple Mousse ! Je suis un soldat, Mulien, et mon père me traite comme un demeuré de première !

\- Et si ton papa avait les mêmes soucis ?

\- Mon père n'a aucun mal à tyranniser son petit monde ! siffla Alérian en faisant une bouillie de ses œufs, vidant plutôt tasse sur tasse de café noir sucré jusqu'à l'écœurement. Et il n'est plus qu'un monstre de combat, il ne me considère ni comme un poussin ni comme un coq… En fait, je ne suis plus rien et je n'ai même plus ma place à bord…

\- Alie, ne dis pas ça ! se désola Mulien.

\- Si, je crois que je le comprends mieux à mesure que le temps passe… Je sais que mon père m'aime, mais lui et moi ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde ! Nous ne nous comprenons plus. Je suppose qu'il nous faut du temps pour nous apaiser, pour grandir l'un sans l'autre… Je ne suis même pas encore bon au pilotage ou à manier la grande barre…

\- Alie…

\- Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme ça, je peux te le promettre, Mulien ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, à l'aise… Quoique…

\- Que quoi ? murmura Mulien en enlaçant tendrement le jeune homme, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, lui caressant en réconfort les épaules et les joues en un geste aussi vieux qu'Alérian connaisse depuis ses premiers cris de bébé.

\- Si seulement je n'avais pas su la vérité, Mulien, j'aurais pu t'appeler « papa » ! Mais c'est impossible depuis que j'ai mon vrai père ! En revanche, la belle Chalandra, elle me plaît vraiment tu sais, et ma petite amie Danéïre ne m'appelle plus jamais… Je n'ai plus personne.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina soudain.

\- Mais je t'ai toi, et Lhora ! Je serai toujours heureux auprès de vous !

\- Je t'aime, Alérian. Essaye de manger un peu, ensuite je t'amènerai à notre leader !

\- Tout de suite ! fit le jeune homme en se goinfrant, affamé.

* * *

Venue s'installer avec les Zéro pour toute la durée de sa grossesse, son frère absent pour des mois, Danéïre finit sa légère part de ménage.

\- Toujours aucun moyen de communiquer avec Alérian ? interrogea Marina.

\- Non… Voilà trop longtemps que j'essaye…

\- Et rien ne passera avant des mois ! lança Warius en rentrant dans l'appartement, balançant sa casquette vers le fauteuil le plus proche, déboutonnant sa longue tunique.

\- Comment cela ? firent Danéïre et Marina.

\- La République finit de se reconstruire. Elle a besoin de toutes les énergies et refuse de plus se disperser. Dès lors, refermée sur elle-même, elle a décidé qu'aucune communication ne passerait plus à l'extérieur. Je suis désolé, Danéïre.

\- Et moi donc, gémit la jeune femme au teint hâlé et à la crinière de jais.

\- Nous pourrons bientôt passer à table, tenta Marina en faisant diversion.

\- Je n'ai pas faim…

Danéïre gémit, avant de hurler, les pantalons soudain maculés de sang au niveau des cuisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Resplendissante de rousseur, Chalandra accueillit les deux balafrés à leur arrivée devant les portes de l'appartement du Leader de la communauté sous-terraine d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Je vous précède.

\- Chalandra, il ne fallait pas, glissa Albator.

\- Je le devais ! rectifia la jeune femme. Jureng est mon père !

\- Toujours des surprises de dernière minute, marmonnèrent Alérian et Albator en la suivant.

Grand, massif même, chauve, le visage buriné par les années de vie et d'expérience, Jureng Kendroff tendit la main à ses étranges visiteurs et hôtes depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Vous m'apportez des infos, je vous écoute. Ça peut aider ma communauté ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Mais je manque à mes plus élémentaires devoirs. Je suis Jureng Kendroff. Vous êtes Albator le renommé capitaine de l'_Arcadia,_ et vous… ?

\- Je suis son fils, Alérian.

\- Doublement bienvenue à vous deux. Au vu de ce que j'ai tout lu des archives, vous êtes exceptionnel, capitaine Albator ! Vous pouvez nous aider ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Discutons donc.

Jureng s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il revenait vers le fauteuil de sa salle de réunion.

\- Votre fils ! Il ne peut s'agir que du capitaine Alérian Rheindenbach, le héros de la République Indépendante ?

\- Je n'ai plus de commandement, plus de Destroyer, je suis juste un Marin, aux ordres de mon capitaine.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux de précieux cadeaux des dieux. Nous vous remercions de votre arrivée. J'ai tous les renseignements que vous voudrez ! Prenez place. Ma fille va nous servir quelques boissons.

\- Je peux le faire, fit Alérian. Votre fille fait merveille aux patrouilles extérieures, elle a sûrement du travail ?

\- Oui. Je pensais simplement qu'elle vous aurait mis en confiance…

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, dans la mesure de mon indiscipline de Pirate. Votre fille et le Parlementaire Schormel m'ont recommandé à vous, j'ai confiance, assura Albator.

Alérian se leva.

\- Je vais patrouiller moi aussi à l'extérieur, histoire que les Erguls ne s'approchent pas au plus près en effectuant leurs propres rondes…

Le jeune homme se raidit.

\- Je sens qu'ils tentent quelque chose, la République et la Terre sont des cibles symboliques, ils en ont perdu une, ils se vengent sur la seconde… Papa, j'ai compris !

\- Alie, cesse de délirer !

\- Papa, nul besoin de tenter de parvenir à Orgguédon ! La véritable nouvelle Symphora est sur Terre. C'est là que nous avons à frapper !

Dans un réflexe, Alérian frémit à nouveau et ses ailes de libellules se déployèrent soudain.

\- Alie, s'inquiéta son père, avant que le jeune homme ne s'écroule comme une masse, les joues blêmes de façon inquiétantes, le corps glacé.

* * *

Revenu pour quelques heures à son bord, Albator avait été, par réflexe, voir son ami de toujours.

\- Toshy ?

\- Le petit a raison, mais je n'ai rien de concret ou de logique à te proposer… Mais en effet, il y a un dégagement phénoménal d'énergie depuis le sol. Au départ, je l'ai pris pour du parasitage…

\- Toshy, une Symphora, sur Terre ! ? s'affola Albator.

\- Oui, avec les infos des Résistants de Jureng Kendroff, sans le moindre doute sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ils avaient affaire !

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais su formuler de solution face à une telle horreur, je suis désolé, je te fais faux bond.

\- Bien, je vais voir Alérian, s'il a récupéré de son malaise.

\- Alérian n'est plus à bord.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il est parti, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Toshy tu es nul au possible, je veux mon fils, compris ! ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Toshy…

\- Albator, ton fils est parti, en refusant qu'on les suive, Beebop et lui, voilà tout.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Sur la passerelle de son cuirassé, avec juste Clio et Toshiro pour seuls témoins, Albator faisait les cents pas depuis un temps interminable.

\- Comment Alérian a-t-il pu fuguer du bord sans que tu ne remarques rien, Toshy ?

\- Beebop…

\- Comme lorsque le petit s'est clandestinement introduit sur le _Karyu_ j'imagine. Mais Warius l'avait rapidement détecté, c'est juste que son cœur d'artichaut lui a permis de rester assez longtemps pour empêcher tout retour pour débarquer son passager indésirable ! Mais là, nous sommes en orbite de la Terre, nous n'avons absolument pas le loisir de nous disperser en quêtes illusoires. J'ai passé le temps de courir après des miroirs aux alouettes ! Je pensais qu'Alérian l'aurait compris lui aussi… Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait ainsi mis les voiles, et en quel but… Le fonctionnement de ce gosse m'échappe complètement depuis que je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Il a grandi, glissa la Jurassienne.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de tous raconter la même chose ? ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Alérian est mon enfant et rien ne pourra jamais changer quelque chose à cette vérité ! Je suis son père et c'est à moi seul de m'occuper de lui, et même si je le fais mal…

\- La question n'est pas là. Alérian a disparu et c'est ta responsabilité de capitaine ! intervint Toshiro, assez glacial.

\- Comme si je savais pourquoi et où il est allé… soupira Albator. Il a désobéi aux ordres et je n'ai pas à courir après un membre d'équipage irresponsable !

\- Quelle mauvaise foi, Albator ! siffla le Grand Ordinateur. Jamais tu ne te serais abaissé à cela, pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais tu te conduis de la plus inqualifiable des façons envers ton propre fils !

\- Toshiro ! Je fais ce que je peux… C'est juste que je ne le comprends plus…

\- On se fiche de savoir si tu percutes. Le gamin est dans la nature, et à sa dernière sortie il a subi une grave insolation ! Il est fragile et là il est seul dehors, dans je-ne-sais-quelle entreprise de folie ! ?

Albator soupira, s'interrompant soudain dans ces cercles de marche rageurs.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule explication : ce chiot toufou veut se faire une nouvelle Symphora !

Clio frémit, ses pupilles d'or soudain dilatées, les mains croisées en un signe de supplication muette bien qu'elle se soit mise à irradier de lumière pour soutenir à sa manière son jeune ami à la crinière d'acajou

\- Oui, et lui seul a une chance ! intervint-elle d'une voix qui ne permettait pas la discussion. Les Symphoras et lui sont liés… Cela explique qu'il ait été anéanti par l'énergie en retour de la Symphora sur Terre qui s'est défendue par réflexe en contrant l'ennemi qui se révélait soudain à elle… La Symphora, Alérian, ce sera un terrible combat, et nous n'y avons ni notre place ni notre rang.

\- Même toi ? s'étonna Albator, calmé, revenant devant son amie Jurassienne J'espérais que tu pourrais trouver Alie, l'aider

\- Il y a longtemps que les combats d'Alérian ne sont plus les siens. Je pense même que cela a été ainsi à de nombreuses reprises, en diverses générations ou lignées d'autres temps parallèles. Je le subodore, mais j'en ai la certitude ! Et une autre chose dont j'ai la conviction : entre Mâles Dominants, balafrés, il y a heurts inévitables, mais une totale solidarité. Oublie l'inévitable rivalité entre coqs, l'aguerri et le jeune. Alérian est dehors, dans cette fournaise, seul… Et il se prépare à un combat qui n'est pas de ses vingt ans et pourtant il va à sa rencontre ! Le petit, ton fils, Albator, a plus que jamais besoin de ton appui, de ton amour. Alors, à présent, fais-moi le plaisir de te bouger le train et d'aller à la rescousse de ton gamin !

\- Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien compris jusqu'à cette fugue de folie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc loupé dans mon amour pour lui ?

\- Alérian est dehors ! répéta Clio, poings serrés à présent.

Par réflexe, Albator tourna la tête vers le grand écran lui relayant les images de la surface surchauffée de la Terre.

\- Comment le retrouver…

\- En unissant la puissance de mes scans et ceux des Résistants de Jurgen Kendroff au sol !

\- Fais au plus vite.

\- Vite, Albator, le temps du petit est compté, pria Clio, versant pour la première fois depuis toutes les années qu'il la connaissait des larmes, des larmes de sang.

* * *

Rentré d'une nouvelle réunion d'Etat-Major, Warius soupira d'aise à s'installer dans ses pénates, ou tout du moins de l'appartement de fonction mis à sa disposition.

\- Je meurs de faim, Marina. J'ai ramené de quoi faire une salade froide du magasin bio. Je peux m'occuper de la vinaigrette aigre-sucrée. Du neuf ?

Son épouse aux cheveux bleu pâle en macarons, se rapprocha rapidement.

\- Comme tu étais d'accord, j'ai accueilli Danéïre à quelques jours de notre retour à notre ranch. Son frère travaille sur des chantiers mobiles de reconstruction de notre République, il ne peut prendre soin d'elle plus que par lettres ou messages vidéos.

\- Elle peut rester, toi et moi sommes d'accord. Elle va mieux ?

\- Non, elle va devoir demeurer alitée tout le reste de sa grossesse. Au moindre faux mouvement…

\- Nous allons nous occuper d'elle !

Marina étreignit et embrassa son époux.

\- Merci, Warius !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Suivi par son fidèle Beebop, Alérian était bel et bien revenu sur la surface de fournaise qu'était devenue la Terre.

\- Si nous cherchons quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas t'aider car j'ignore ce que tu veux trouver, Alie, remarqua le petit robot rouge et blanc.

\- Mes ailes de libellule m'ont soufflé que la Symphora était dans la région d'Heiligenstadt. Je préfère ça à devoir fouiller la Vallée de la Mort ou le Désert de Gobi !

\- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Beebop, avec une involontaire pertinence.

\- Aucune idée. J'en ai détruit une sans même m'en rendre compte, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, papa ne se trompait pas quand il me le rappelait… J'ai l'impression de le rembarrer à chaque propos qu'il me lance. Il n'a pas entièrement tort de me recadrer. Il est le capitaine, je suis à ses ordres, je l'oublie trop souvent au souvenir que j'ai de mes semaines sur la passerelle du _Starlight _!

\- Echo en approche, avertit Beebop avec des cliquetis d'alarme !

Alérian se raidit, se saisissant aussitôt de son cosmogun, haletant dans l'air surchauffé, ruisselant de sueur sous la combinaison de combat qui peinait à réguler sa température corporelle.

Bien que des abris soient à portée, le jeune homme préféra attendre de pied ferme.

\- Qui va là ? jeta-t-il conscient qu'il était évident qu'un ennemi ne lui aurait jamais répondu et aurait plutôt tiré sans sommation en se localisant sur sa voix !

\- L'autre fois, tu étais dans les choux, dans les bras de ce Yattaran. Tu as raté mon entrée en scène !

\- Mademoiselle Chalandra Kendroff ! Je ne m'attendais pas…

\- Je patrouille régulièrement, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, capitaine Rheindenbach.

\- Ne me donnez plus ce grade, pria Alérian en rangeant le cosmogun dans l'étui à sa cuisse. J'ai abandonné mon commandement, je ne fais plus partie de la Flotte de la République Indépendante !

\- Nous savons tout cela, mon père et moi. De nombreuses infos nous sont parvenues avant que la République ne cesse toute communication avec l'extérieur. Comme mon père vous l'a dit : nous n'ignorons rien de vos exploits, passés et d'un relatif présent, à votre père et à vous.

\- Rumeurs certainement surfaites me concernant. Je ne suis qu'une jeune pousse. Mon père est au contraire un sublime guerrier qui saura vous aider au mieux !

\- Et il sait se débrouiller. Moi, je suis là pour vous, Alérian.

\- Merci, Chalandra. Bien que votre expérience de l'année et demi passée sous la folie de ces Erguls ne vous ait pas préparée à ce pour quoi je suis là.

\- Si seulement j'en avais une idée ! Vous êtes compliqué, Alérian Rheindenbach !

La jeune femme rousse resserra le nœud de sa queue de cheval, ce qui rappela un instant durant à Alérian une lieutenante au teint hâlé et aux prunelles bleu glace.

\- Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim, je veux désormais porter aussi le nom que mon père m'a donné !

\- Von Rudelheim, comme le dernier de nos Kaiser même non reconnu par la Constitution de notre pays démocratique depuis tant de siècles ?

\- Oui. Mais pour les derniers tenants du titre mon père n'en est pas fier un seul instant. Je suppose qu'en plus ils n'ont pu que lui rappeler ceux qui comme Triter se sont vendus aux conquérants… Mais je vous ennuie avec mes états d'âme, alors que moi-même j'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis… Vous m'aider, Chalandra ?

\- Oui, Alérian. Où voulez-vous que je vous conduise ? Je connais cette région comme ma poche !

\- Mais, moi aussi ! J'ai balbutié mes premiers mots sur ce territoire. J'ai eu mes premiers regards conscients pour mes Tuteurs. Je suis de cette terre, au sens privé et totalement planétaire !

Chalandra se rapprocha plus encore du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes surprenant, si jeune. Et moi j'ai tant d'années de plus…

\- Quoi, quelques années, juste, ne put soudain s'empêcher de sourire Alérian. Et j'ai toujours aimé les femmes plus mûres, sans aucun accent péjoratif sur ce dernier terme, ne le prenez surtout pas mal !

\- J'ai apprécié ce que vous avez dit, Alérian. Et ce n'est pas de romantiquement avoir veillé sur vous après votre second évanouissement dû à l'insolation qui fait que je vous apprécie, et même plus que cela ! Oui, je suis sortie pour vous ! Je vous estime… et je vous aime !

\- Moi aussi, vous êtes magnifique, comme un rêve que je n'espérais plus… Merci, Chalandra, d'être simplement vous-même ! Mais là, mon voyage…

\- Je vous suis, et ça ne se discute pas ! Mon père est d'accord. Je ne vous lâche pas, Alérian !

\- Merci, Chalandra.

\- Et un mouvement spontané, les deux jeunes gens unirent leurs lèvres pour un profond et interminable baiser.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Parvenu au sommet d'une colline, Alérian s'arrêta.

\- Elle est là !

\- Qui ? Quoi ? fit un peu étourdiment Chalandra.

\- La Symphora terrestre.

\- Mais pourquoi en avoir implantée une sur notre planète ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Les planètes transformées pour leur habitat étaient plus petites et bien moins peuplées. Une seule Symphora ne devait sans doute pas suffire ! Et si comme je le crois, selon toute logique, cette Symphora et celle de la Ruche d'Orgguédon sont liées. En détruisant celle-ci, on devrait venir à bout de l'autre et donc déséquilibrer les forces Erguls de ce système solaire, ce qui permettrait une riposte de ce qui reste de notre Flotte pour les bouter définitivement dehors !

\- Et comment on dégomme une Symphora ?

\- La première fois, des bombes avaient suffi à percer la membrane de son cerveau rose. Ensuite ce furent les tirs surpuissants de l'_Arcadia_ qui ont eu raison de la Ruche de la République Indépendante. Mais pour celle-ci, ce ne sera pas aussi simple…

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce fut si aisé que cela pour les deux autres, glissa Chalandra.

Elle sursauta franchement quand les ailes transparentes d'Alérian se déployèrent.

\- Les Langduriens protègent la Symphora. Eux, ils sont impossibles à passer, soupira-t-il. Il faut pourtant que je trouve impérativement un moyen de réussir !

\- Des Langduriens ? Allons bon, c'est qui ceux-là à présent ?

\- Des papillons en guimauve qui ont la fâcheuse manie de se nourrir des émotions et des souvenirs des autres.

Chalandra soupira.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse être fait ? interrogea-t-elle en fixant toujours les ailes de libellule. Et où est cette Symphora, je ne la vois nulle part ! ?

Sans répondre, Alérian s'envola sous le regard incrédule de la jeune patrouilleuse.

* * *

De retour dans les souterrains des réfugiés d'Heiligenstadt, Alérian et Chalandra avaient apprécié y retrouver la fraîcheur, se retrouvant dans l'une des cantines pour boire de copieuses quantités d'eau après s'être douchés et changés dans leurs logements respectifs.

\- Vous avez contacté votre père, Alérian ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'aurais besoin des spacewolfs aquatiques vu que la Symphora est bel et bien au fond du lac artificiel créé par les Erguls !

\- Mais l'attaque n'est pas pour tout de suite ? poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Il faut d'abord y réfléchir, élémentaire prudence. Les Langduriens ont déjà par une fois blessé mon esprit, il y a donc une faille qui demeure ouverte et je n'ai nulle envie qu'ils s'y engouffrent pour finir de me le détruire ! J'ai à me protéger. Ensuite seulement j'irai vraiment au combat !

Chalandra poussa vers lui un autre flacon d'eau fraîche.

\- Etes-vous seulement armé pour cet affrontement ?

\- Je m'en donnerai les moyens ! assura le jeune homme, les prunelles vertes brillant de détermination. Mon esprit est fort aussi, j'ai à m'en servir !

La belle rousse passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis se lança.

\- Et qu'en est-il d'une petite amie ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'avais… Ce sujet n'est plus d'actualité.

* * *

Chalandra avait raccompagné Alérian jusqu'à son studio.

\- Ce n'était donc pas sérieux avec cette Danéïre ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai cru, avoua le jeune homme, dépité. Déjà que je m'étais fait larguer à distance et comme un malpropre par mon amie de l'université… Ici, c'est l'absence de contact qui est pesant.

\- C'est toute la République Indépendante qui ne communique plus, quelle qu'en soit la raison…

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen, si elle l'avait voulu ! siffla Alérian. Mais les messages se sont espacés avant de cesser, et puis il ne s'agissait plus que de banalités ! Je me suis trompé, une fois encore. Dommage, nous nous entendions vraiment bien – mais je suppose que terminés les liens de la Flotte… Cela vaut mieux ainsi, plutôt que je ne me raccroche à une illusion, en ne réalisant pas ce que j'ai sous le nez !

\- « sous le nez » ? J'ai connu mieux comme technique de drague ! pouffa Chalandra alors qu'il rentrait dans le studio et qu'elle l'y suivait.

\- C'est la mienne !

\- Elle me va.

Le visage d'Alérian s'éclaira d'un sourire avant qu'il ne la soulève dans ses bras pour la porter vers la chambre et le grand lit accueillant.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Albator était revenu à la base souterraine d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de fuguer, Alie ! jeta-t-il d'entrée.

\- Je suis adulte, tu n'as rien à m'ordonner. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas quitté le foyer de mes Tuteurs la première fois, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé et tu ne serais pas là !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de t'en remercier, grinça à son tour le grand Pirate balafré. Je suis revenu pour les combats incessants, les douleurs à répétition et plus que jamais la solitude.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te condamner à une vie sans espoir ni amour… Mais pour ça je ne peux rien, papa.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as toujours tenté de faire de ton mieux. Mais tu es un si jeune homme. Tu es encore tellement confiant en tant de choses que parfois cela en est effrayant pour un père !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu le sauras le jour où tu seras papa, toi aussi ! Mais tu as encore bien le temps pour cela, bien que tes jeunes années ont déjà été bien trop assombries !

\- Je suppose qu'il était écrit que je subisse moi aussi des épreuves, ma planète envahie et réduite à l'état de désert. C'est la destinée de nos lignées j'imagine… Et jamais je ne retrouverai l'insouciance de mon adolescence, cette foi absolue qui m'a fait partir alors que je n'avais jamais quitté mon foyer ! J'ai perdu mes deux grands amours, et c'est douloureux au possible !

\- Là, c'est moi qui suis désolé, mon grand, murmura Albator, le regard embué. Tu n'avais pas à endurer tout cela. Et là encore je n'ai pas su te protéger !

Alérian eut soudain un petit rire, accompagné d'un léger haussement des épaules.

\- J'ai su me débrouiller sans toi. Ma mère m'a confié aux meilleurs Tuteurs. Et pour l'amour j'ai droit à une troisième chance. Celle-là, je ne la laisserai pas échapper !

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi, mon grand chéri. Puis-je savoir qui ? Ou bien dois-je attendre que tu fasses publier les bans ?

\- Mais, Chalandra, bien sûr ! gloussa Alérian.

\- Tu as toujours eu bon goût, tenta de sourire son père. Mais il faudra un jour que tu chasses dans ta proche catégorie d'âge !

\- Pourquoi ? J'aime ces jeunes femmes. Et elles aussi m'aiment ! D'ailleurs, tu arrives à point nommé : Chalandra va fêter ses vingt-huit ans, même si ce sera très confidentiel vu les circonstances. Tu lui as apporté un cupcake ?

\- Pourquoi un cupcake ?

Alérian soupira, s'assombrissant à nouveau, son humeur plus changeante que jamais et impossible à cerner.

\- C'était une sorte de signe de reconnaissance d'anniversaire entre Danéïre et moi… J'y ai cru et j'ai à nouveau perdu d'insensés espoirs, que je n'aurais jamais dû concevoir d'ailleurs si je n'avais justement été jeune et idiot…

\- Et Chalandra et toi ? s'enquit Albator.

\- Ce fut merveilleux, comme à chaque fois ! Et je m'y fais prendre pour tout perdre ensuite… Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Bien, c'est ton choix.

Albator s'assit à la table du studio occupé par son fils.

\- J'ai eu ton rapport. Je suppose que tu ne fugueras plus pour retourner affronte la Symphora. Mais je sais que tu iras la combattre !

\- Merci, j'ai grand besoin de ton appui moral, papa.

\- Je suis toujours là pour toi, je t'assure.

* * *

Sa rousseur incendiaire l'accompagnant, Chalandra entra dans le petit logement.

\- Désolé, Alie, je te croyais seul.

\- Tu m'as aidée, j'ai à affronter la suite par mes propres moyens. Tu peux porter assistance à mon père ?

\- Je suis Historienne. Je n'ignore rien du passé de la Terre et de bien des planètes qu'elles soient ou non de ce système. Je suis à votre service, capitaine Albator.

\- Appelez-moi seulement Albator. Et, une Historienne, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, ainsi que Toshiro. Acceptez-vous de me suivre sur l'_Arcadia_, pour qu'on tente de trouver une solution ?

\- Oui, capitaine. Oui, Albator.

\- Merci, Mlle Kendroff.

Chalandra se tourna vers Alérian.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Non. Mon père et moi avons besoin de toutes les aides possibles ! Si tu peux lui apporter des soluces, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant !

\- Merci, Alie.

\- Papa, tu peux veiller sur Chalandra, s'il te plaît ?

\- Elle ne risquera rien.

\- Merci, papa !

\- Venez vite, pria Albator en prenant de façon presque péremptoire la main de la belle rousse pour l'entraîner. Tout renseignement me sera utile, même le plus petit indice !

\- A vos ordres ! sourit Chalandra en se saisissant de la main tendue, pour la serrer, et accompagner le visiteur borgne et balafré, tout de noir et rouge vêtu.

Albator abaissa son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Mlle Kendroff, vous êtes courageuse au possible. Je vous admire inconsidérablement.

\- Et pour moi, vous êtes une légende… Je ne pensais pas que les légendes soient réelles. Mais avant toute chose je suis en effet Historienne, je vous aiderai de mon mieux. Donnez-moi vos infos, j'analyserai et je répondrai comme je pourrai.

\- Là, c'est moi qui suis à vos ordres, Mlle Kendroff.

\- Ne me tentez pas, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? fit Albator, ne comprenant pas.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Tu as vraiment versé des larmes de sang ?

\- Oui. Une émotion aussi fulgurante que violente, murmura Clio qui semblait encore angoissée. Mais tu ne t'es pas approché de la Symphora.

\- Je l'ai juste survolée. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je m'en explique avec Chalandra. Enfin, quand elle ne sera plus scotchée sur l'_Arcadia _!

\- Tu semble bien acrimonieux, toi, remarqua la Jurassienne en se régalant du vin que le jeune homme lui avait servi, savourant pour sa part un brandy local. Elle te plaît vraiment, cette fille !

\- Difficile de ne pas craquer, sourit-il soudain. Chalandra est magnifique et attachante. Elle me manque !

\- En dépit des circonstances, tu fais de belles rencontres, Alie, glissa Clio.

\- Espérons que cette fois-ci cela ne finisse pas en eau de boudin, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais !

\- Tu es encore tellement jeune, fit-elle. Il te faut malheureusement bien t'aguerrir !

\- Je ne veux pas, gémit Alérian. Je n'en peux plus…

Il serra néanmoins les poings, son regard émeraude se durcissant.

\- J'ai à retourner au lac artificiel pour affronter cette Symphora…

\- Les Langduriens ne te laisseront jamais passer ! s'affola la Jurassienne. Ce sont eux qui ont envahi un instant mon esprit !

\- Campagne de déstabilisation, je dirais, maugréa le jeune homme. Mais il faut malheureusement admettre qu'ils ont les moyens briser la volonté de tout qui menacerait de trop près la Symphora terrestre !

\- Je peux t'aider, mais même moi je ne suis pas assez forte face à ces papillons multicolores !

\- Je pense demander tout l'appui possible !

\- Je vois. Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Bien sûr !

Alérian se leva.

\- Je vais appeler l'_Arcadia_. J'espère que Chalandra en a enfin terminé avec l'historique de l'invasion des Erguls et les comparatifs avec les précédents envahisseurs !

Clio parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, avant de se lancer.

\- Chalandra souhaite écrire un livre sur ton Pirate de père.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Et il est d'accord ? Il va raconter sa vie à une inconnue ? Lui que se rengorge de ne piper mot quand il l'a décidé ! ?

\- La jeune Chalandra Kendroff n'est plus une inconnue, releva encore la Jurassienne. En quelques jours, elle a fait la conquête de ton père – en tout bien tout honneur, je te rassure ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Ce vieil ours se réveille à la vie et il le doit à cette jeune femme. Elle lui fait du bien, ne sois donc pas jaloux.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Mon père m'a tout récemment rappelé qu'il n'était revenu que pour les affrontements et la solitude. Cela n'a jamais été ce que j'ai voulu ! Si Chalandra raconte et parvient à faire publier un jour la vie de ce Pirate solitaire, ce serait bien pour lui, pour le réconcilier avec la vie, même si c'est celle que je lui ai réservée alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la paix… Je l'ai presque maltraité ces dernières semaines. J'ai à m'excuser. Je vais sur l'_Arcadia _!

\- Fais vite, Alie, pria Clio en l'embrassant. Les Résistants d'Heiligenstadt ont besoin de toi et tu as une Symphora à dégommer !

\- J'ai juste à voir mon père ! Plus de tension entre nous, il le faut !

* * *

Albator jeta un regard plus que dubitatif à la rousse resplendissante qui pianotait sur sa tablette.

\- Cette idée de livre est bizarre et je ne parviens pas à m'y faire…

\- Je remarquais, sourit Chalandra. Mais que ce projet aboutisse ou non, votre histoire sera gravée, capitaine Albator ! Elle est importante ! Et bien des gens doivent savoir que vous êtes le Sauveur des Mondes et non l'ennemi tant décrit ! Oui, je veux juste que cela soit public et officiel !

\- Je ne vous livrerai jamais ni le fond de mes pensées ni mes sentiments profonds. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, même envers la rose de ma vie, même envers le fils merveilleux qu'elle m'a donné.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien d'autres sources d'information, fit la jeune femme avec un rire frais. Tous vos amis qui vous aiment sont prêts à vous faire rendre justice via mon projet ! Vous êtes un grand personnage de roman, Albator, vous fascinerez les lecteurs. Bien que…

\- Que quoi ? souffla le grand brun balafré.

\- Bien que vous soyez bien vivant, encore en pleine action, et que vous les sidérerez encore plus ! Oh que oui, vous êtes fascinant, Albator !

\- Et vous, bien jeune, ou bien mûre au contraire, je ne sais… Et je comprends depuis un moment que mon ami Toshy ait été hypnotisé par une splendide rousse ! Vous êtes superbe et vous me faites du bien !

\- Oh, Albator…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais oui, vous me faites du bien ! Je suis simplement heureux. Mais vous êtes la petite amie d'Alie !

\- Alérian est un magnifique jeune homme et guerrier, il a de qui tenir. Mais quelque me souffle qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'apaisement. Moi, j'ai besoin de bien plus ! Et je ne peux plus me passer de toi, Albator !

\- Et moi donc…

Saisissant la jeune femme entre ses bras, Albator la serra à l'infini, l'embrassant de tout son souffle, renaissant comme il l'avait dit à la vie et à l'amour, lui ouvrant déjà ses vêtements… jusqu'à l'instant où il aperçut Alérian figé sur le seuil de son appartement du château arrière !

\- Alie…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Ayant perçu les ondes tragiques émises par ses deux meilleures amis, Clio se sentait soudain retrouvée au milieu d'un champ de bataille émotionnel.

\- Alie, je suis tellement désolée…

\- Tu as essayé de me prévenir, non ?

\- Il ne s'agissait que de sensations, aucune certitude… Et je sentais ton père si heureux !

\- Mon père ? Mon père ! Toujours lui ! Il n'y en a que pour lui ! Le héros de toutes les guerres ! Et moi je ne suis qu'une pièce venue au monde et qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitée !

\- Alérian ! protesta la Jurassienne.

\- Warius avait raison, un jour : « quelle folie de vouloir des enfants dans un monde insensé ! ». Papa n'avait jamais planifié de bébé avec sa rose de Maya… J'ai détruit sa vie, je l'ignorais, et dire que ces derniers temps je lui en faisais le reproche !

\- Alie ? insista Clio en l'entourant de ses bras compatissants et affectueux.

\- J'ai perdu Romyanne parce qu'elle a fini par me préférer un Recteur de trente ans son aîné mais à la carrière et aux revenus si stables. Danéïre m'a oublié sitôt que je n'ai plus été son capitaine et son fournisseur de cupcake. J'avais cru en Chalandra. Une illusion de plus… Ma dernière désillusion… Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu, et là c'est mon père qui m'a pris mon ultime espoir…

\- Alérian, ton papa aussi était seul, en besoin de tendresse…

\- Clio, il n'avait pas à être sur le point de sauter ma copine quand je suis arrivé… Si j'avais déboulé seulement quelques minutes plus tard… Je sais ce que j'aurais surpris… Mon père se plaint de sa solitude, mais j'ai bien l'impression d'être condamné au même chemin sans lumière ou amour au final. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à mon père de m'avoir pris mon dernier rêve !

\- Tu ne vas rien lui faire ? souffla soudain Clio, affolée au possible.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit : plus rien ne me retiens. Et j'ai un combat à mener !

Et avant que Clio puisse encore protester, le jeune homme avait disparu dans l'envol de ses ailes transparentes.

* * *

Presque penauds, Albator et Chalandra s'étaient présentés au studio d'Alérian, n'y trouvant que Clio qui veillait auprès de bouteilles de vins capiteux.

\- Clio, je ne voulais pas, pour mon propre fils ! Et Chalandra n'y est pour rien. Elle suit les élans de son cœur, j'ai juste senti le mien répondre à ses battements !

\- Je suis heureuse auprès d'Albator. Je ne pensais pas le réaliser un jour. Il me comble, en tout. Il est l'aîné que je n'espérais plus pour contrer mes élans de jeunesse encore !

Le grand brun balafré lâcha un instant la main de sa compagne.

\- Clio, tu as lu dans mon cœur, peut-être même avant que je ne débarque sur ta planète, reprit-il. Tu sais qu'il n'y a eu aucune malveillance ou traîtrise envers celui qui est le plus cher à mon cœur… Toshiro, il a eu tant raison, depuis le tout début : deux coqs… Il a eu raison, au pire : 2 coqs pour une poule… Mais je n'avais aucune raison de prendre son amie à mon fils. Chalandra était consentante.

\- Oui, j'aime ce Pirate, intervint Chalandra. Je sais vers qui vont mes sentiments profonds. J'espère qu'Alie le comprendra. Je suis juste heureuse, oh oui tellement heureuse dans les bras de celui que j'aime comme cela ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant !

\- Alie est si malheureux… murmura la belle rousse, désolée. Je crois qu'à lui aussi j'avais rendu de l'espoir, mais il y a trop cru. Mais parce qu'il attendait tant de moi, je l'ai déçu. Il me détestera pour tout le reste de sa vie… J'ai connu deux balafrés et j'ai fini par comprendre quel était celui des deux qui m'était promis. Alie ne s'en remettra jamais… Je dois le consoler, le petit est épuisé moralement et psychologiquement, il ne tiendra plus bien longtemps. Et je crains d'avoir fini de le détruire…

S'étant senti un moment laissé pour compte dans son fauteuil, à entendre les propos des uns et des autres, Albator se leva soudain.

\- Il faut que je parle à Alie, que tout s'éclaircisse, que tout s'efface…

\- Trop tard, marmonna Clio. Il est parti, pour son dernier combat.

\- Quoi ? !

\- Il peut gagner. Mais il ne veut pas revenir. C'est ainsi, Albator.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Revenu sur la colline surplombant le lac artificiel, Alérian contempla longuement la surface étrangement miroitante, fraîche, dans l'environnement de fournaise.

\- Tu es là, Symphora. Vous êtes là, Langduriens. C'est notre dernier affrontement. Ce sera notre fin à tous mais j'aurai – enfin j'espère – sauvé la planète qui m'a vu naître !

\- Et, tu as une idée de comment atteindre ce cerveau aquatique ? Et ne réponds pas : foncer dans le tas et libérer toute ton énergie ! ?

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même.

\- Maman, Déesse Lumiane ! Je souhaitais tant que vous répondiez à mon appel, à mes prières ! J'avais si peur de finir tout seul…

\- As-tu un plan ? insista la maîtresse de la Planète Idéale.

\- J'atteints la Symphora et en ayant concentré toute l'énergie en moi cela lui grillera ses neurones roses ! Enfin, je croise les doigts pour !

\- Cela pourrait fonctionner, approuva Maya. Je perçois l'énergie de Clio qui t'enveloppe, te protège.

\- Et nous sommes là, ajouta Lumiane. J'ai cru longtemps que ma planète d'accueil était pour ton père, mais il n'a fait que préparer ta place. Cela m'attriste profondément.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de mon père ! Et j'ai à canaliser cette fureur avec mon énergie, ça suffira peut-être à anéantir cette monstruosité ?

\- Certainement, approuva Clio en contact psychique avec le jeune homme. Mais pour les Langduriens ? Ils sont tellement redoutables ! Eux ne se laisseront pas avoir aussi facilement ! s'affola-t-elle ensuite. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de seulement parvenir jusqu'à la Symphora sous ces dizaines de mètres d'eau !

Alérian eut un ricanement.

\- Ils vont m'ouvrir une voie royale au contraire !

Maya et Lumiane échangèrent un regard incrédule, captant en écho le sursaut d'incompréhension de la Jurassienne demeurée dans les souterrains de ceux d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Alie, quel stratégie insensée a donc bien pu germer dans ton esprit ? soufflèrent les trois créatures surnaturelles.

\- Laissez-moi faire et vous verrez !

Alérian ouvrit ses ailes transparentes et alla se poser sur la berge du lac.

« Je suis là. Je sais que vous percevez parfaitement mes pensées maintenant que je vous laisse y accéder. Je suis venu détruire cette Symphora que vous protégez si jalousement ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour m'en empêcher ? ».

* * *

Sans s'être annoncée ni avoir attendu qu'on la prie d'entrer, Clio avait fait irruption dans le salon où se trouvaient Albator et Chalandra.

\- C'en est fini avec ce gâchis ! hurla-t-elle littéralement.

\- Je n'ai rien voulu, soupira la jolie rousse.

\- Chalandra n'y est pour rien, intervint Albator. Je suis le seul responsable. J'ai été si heureux quelques jours durant, que j'ai cru à cette chance de la vie, j'ai juste oublié que j'empiétais sur les plates-bandes d'Alie… Le mal est fait, je doute qu'il me pardonne un jour !

\- C'est peu de le dire ! Chalandra était à Alérian ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Albator, ton fils ne sera plus sur ton chemin pour la conquête de la belle Chalandra.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Mais prépare-toi à affronter les Drakkars des Erguls, au cuirassé Dragon de l'Amirale Illumidas, qui convergeront tous ici une fois la Symphora anéantie !

\- La Symphora détruite, non même Alie ne peut réussir un tel exploit. Et ensuite, lui et moi aurons bien du fil à retorde avec les Drakkars. Sa nouvelle fugue ne résoudra pas grand-chose…

\- Albator, je t'ai déjà dit qu'Alérian était parti dans une opération suicide, et qu'il ne voulait pas en revenir, même s'il s'en sortait !

Albator bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas être sérieux… Je n'y ai pas cru… Il est trop tard ?

\- Oui, laissa froidement tomber la Jurassienne.

* * *

Un tourbillon d'une violence inouïe avait agité la surface du petit lac artificiel, et les papillons multicolores en avaient surgi dans des nuages d'étoiles scintillantes.

« Jamais nous ne te laisserons faire ! », rugirent les Langduriens.

\- Inutile, ce n'était pas votre opposition que j'attendais de vous, persifla Alérian.

« De quoi ? ! », vitupérèrent les papillons.

\- Je n'étais qu'un humain, il m'était physiquement impossible d'atteindre le fond du lac. Sauf que là vous venez de m'ouvrir le seul passage possible ! Symphora, j'arrive !

Repliant ses ailes pour un vol fulgurant, à pleine vitesse, le jeune homme se précipita dans le tourbillon qui avait formé une voie d'accès totalement sèche et oxygénée.

Parvenant au cerveau rose de la Symphora qui affleurait au fond d'alluvions du lac, Alérian en pénétra la membrane avait de diffuser l'énergie de son propre corps qui fusionna alors littéralement avec son adversaire.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Jurgen Kendroff avait fait irruption dans le studio occupé par le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Les Drakkars qui ne faisaient que patrouiller vaguement, ne redoutant rien des débris de notre Flotte, se dirigent droit sur nous ! aboya le Leader de la communauté souterraine d'Heiligenstadt. Aucun de nos Analystes ne comprend…

\- La Symphora terrestre a été détruite, et en lien direct celle sur la base d'Orgguédon !

\- Oui, le faux anneau de Saturne a disparu, approuva Chalandra. Quand je ne suis pas Historienne, je m'occupe d'une console de radars comme personne !

\- Tous les talents… Mais aujourd'hui je ne peux m'en réjouir, soupira Albator à part lui. Oh que oui, tu étais trop parfaite et merveilleuse pour moi. Mon rêve a disparu avec toi, mon grand garçon… Tu as été au bout de ta détermination, tu as été meilleur que moi, mais je ne peux plus te rendre justice, et encore moins hommage… Les combats pour la Terre s'annoncent ! Et j'ai à la défendre, en ta mémoire, pour la seule famille que tu aies jamais représentée pour moi et que j'ai anéantie…

Albator soupira, fixant intensément la Jurassienne au visage aussi énigmatique que ses immenses prunelles d'or en amande.

\- J'ai tout pris à Alie. Je vais me battre en son nom, et je pars moi aussi car après toutes les mille et une épreuves de la vie je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens. Je vais défendre la Terre et je n'espère qu'une chose : le rejoindre. Après tout, il m'a mêlé à cette bataille, je vais la finir pour lui.

\- Albator… chuinta Chalandra. Je t'aime tant ! Je t'ai découverte, en quelques jours… Mais j'ai à renoncer à toi pour être fidèle à la mémoire de mon enfant, c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour lui… Pardonne-moi, toi aussi, Chalandra, mais je ne construirai rien sur les ruines de mon amour pour mon fils – tout est terminé pour moi aussi… A tes ordres, Clio, je pars à l'affrontement, pour en finir !

\- Albator… gémit Chalandra. Je sais, pour Alie, mais je t'aimais tellement ! Je t'aimais tant !

\- Et moi donc… Mais je n'ai plus qu'à expier, comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie, sans aucun espoir ni la moindre rédemption. J'ai tué mon unique enfant et cela ne permet aucune absolution ! Adieu, Chalandra !

\- Albator…

* * *

Après avoir fusionné au plus intolérable avec la Symphora, Alérian avait eu l'impression de sombrer, de façon interminable, son corps soumis aux plus insupportables des souffrances.

Mais soudain, heureusement, il n'avait plus rien ressenti et tout était devenu noir, et puis soudain extrêmement lumineux.

Soupirant, hésitant, Alérian fit face à Lumiane, devant les colonnes de lumières de la Déesse d'Or qui étaient une sorte de message et de barrage menant à ses terres de félicités immortelles.

\- J'ai réussi ? souffla le jeune homme après un interminable moment de silence.

\- Tu as traversé le Temps, les Espaces, les Vies même, pour revenir ici où ton père avait ouvert la voie et espéré la retraite éternelle. Toi, au moins, tu as trouvé le repos.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends pas ou bien est-ce que ne comprends que trop… ? J'y suis arrivé ?

Maya et Lumiane entourèrent le jeune homme, l'embrassant sur la joue, chacune.

\- Tu as détruit la Symphora terrestre. Et celle-ci liée sur la Ruche d'Orgguédon. Le lien a agi. La grande bataille est lancée, de Drakkars à cuirassés. La lutte pour la liberté de la Terre s'est déjà enclenchée, grâce à toi, si jeune homme !

\- C'est bien. C'est tout ce que j'espérais. Je n'ai plus intérêt du reste. Je me sens bien, oh oui jamais je n'ai été aussi serein ! Je peux me reposer, enfin, et tout oublier de cette vie terrestre qui ne m'a amené que souffrances dès que j'ai atteint un âge de jeune adulte…

De ses bras, Lumiane entoura de ses bras le corps souffrant – physiquement et psychologiquement – d'Alérian.

\- Ma Planète Idéale t'attend. Tu y seras bien.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Je ne veux plus d'aucune violence du monde Humain… Tu veux bien m'accepter ?

\- Depuis toujours ! assura la Déesse d'Or.

\- Merci… Je ne savais plus à quoi m'en tenir…

Alérian se blottit dans les bras de la Déesse à la chevelure bleu sombre.

\- Viens, petit…

Alérian tressaillit soudain.

\- Ils sont là en approche ! Le _Karyu_ et mon _Starlight _! Mais, puis-je faire quelque chose ? Je suis mort ?

\- Oui, presque. Seul ton père peut encore te sauver.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à lui ! Moi mort, il va continuer à me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Les Drakkars sont sortis en masse, en furie même. Jurgen Kendroff n'exagérait pas un instant. Ils viennent de la Ruche Orgguédon, pour tenter une dernière offensive.

\- Sois encore plus précis, Toshiro ! rugit Albator. A quelle opposition dois-je m'attendre ?

\- Des Drakkars à n'en plus finir. Il y en a un qui est blanc, je soupçonne qu'il soit le Drakkar Amiral de Hograd le Suprême.

\- Bien. Je suis là pour les contrer, c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

\- Communication entrante. C'est Kendroff.

\- Le mot est passé de gouvernement à gouvernement terrestre. Les flottes sont mobilisées et elles vont se dresser, elles aussi, contre les Erguls, renseigna le Leader de la communauté souterraine d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Je n'ai nulle intention de me mêler au rassemblement des forces. Je suis un Pirate, indépendant ! Je me place en retrait, j'observe. Je ne suis plus d'aucune Flotte, quelle qu'elle soit, depuis bien longtemps ! Et plus que jamais, je n'ai plus aucune de raison de défendre la Terre…

\- Et, quoi encore ? grinça le Grand Ordinateur. Qu'allais-tu ajouter ?

\- Chalandra est à bord, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Elle est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Tu ne la mérites pas un instant ! rugit Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son ami. Tu as volé sa petite amie à ton seul fils !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais… Mais je ne peux défaire le passé. J'ai détruit le cadeau que la vie m'avait été donné. Je ne peux en mériter d'autre. Je ramènerai Chalandra chez elle. Et c'est pour sa communauté souterraine que je me battrai le moment venu. Ensuite, si nous nous en sortons, c'est seul que je repartirai dans la mer d'étoiles. Ça te rassure ?

\- Non. Alérian a disparu ! Mais pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ce Drakkar blanc : la _Furie_, si bien nommée.

\- Et comment !

Le grand Pirate balafré passa néanmoins légèrement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Oui, j'ai à m'occuper de cette _Furie_. Et, ne t'en déplaise, je souhaite de toute mon âme ne pas revenir de ce combat, je ne mérite pas de m'en sortir ! Si tu veux continuer, je transférerai ton âme à un autre cuirassé, ainsi que ma moitié d'équipage. Je ne poursuivrai qu'entièrement seul. Et j'assurerai mon autre promesse : je ramènerai Clio sur sa Jura où elle souhaite se recueillir pour celle qui fut sa sœur de cœur.

Le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ cliqueta soudain à tout-va.

\- Ils arrivent, ils sont là !

\- Quoi, encore des Drakkars ? gronda Albator.

\- Non, les deux plus merveilleux vaisseaux de la République Indépendante : le cuirassé _Karyu_ et le Destroyer_ Starlight _! Ils viennent en appui !

\- Mais pourquoi ce silence, depuis toutes ces semaines ? s'étonna Albator en tiquant légèrement. La République n'avait pas à nous aider, nous ne lui demandions rien. Et je ne l'ai aidée qu'à mon échelle de petite Pirate. Ce territoire avait tant à reconstruire, il n'était que normal qu'il se replie sur lui-même !

Albator saisit à pleine force les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Mais ils sont là, ils seront précieux au possible dans la bataille ! Je peux avoir une liaison audio avec eux ?

\- Bien sûr, ils n'attendent que cela !

* * *

Au nom du lieutenant Oshryn Ludjinchraft qui commande temporairement le _Starlight_, je parle pour nous, jeta Warius Zéro. La République n'appuie pas notre venue de façon officielle. Cela explique aussi notre total silence radio depuis notre départ de chez moi et notre arrivée ici. Ma République est bien trop occupée à se reconstruire. Mais le _Starlight_ et mon _Karyu_ avaient à être là ! Heureux et soulagé de te revoir en un seul morceau, Pirate au caractère de chiottes, aussi génial sois-tu ! Je peux aussi parler au petit ? Son ami Oshryn lui a ramené son _Starlight_, il y tenait personnellement! Et lui et moi avons à rendre son Destroyer au gamin – en réalité, il est toujours un officier, il a été un membre temporaire de ma Flotte, il n'a été que temporairement rayé des listes !

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

\- Alérian n'est plus.

\- Pas grave, j'irai où il a pu se rendre ! assura Warius, avant de percuter. Comment cela « il n'est plus » ?

\- J'ai tué mon fils, ça te va comme explication ? ! aboya Albator. Je t'expliquerai plus tard : nous avons un dantesque combat à mener ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Je suis venu pour cela, ainsi que ceux du _Starlight _!

\- Merci.

Les deux amis échangèrent du bout des doigts un signe amical, leurs cuirassés se mettant en position de combat, les Drakkars, ainsi que la _Furie_ blancheapparaissant en visuel !

\- Tous aux postes de combats et feu à volonté ! rugirent tous les commandants de vaisseaux présents et parés à l'affrontement pour la défense de la Terre.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Maya posa une main légère- ce qui était logique vu sa condition de spectre – sur l'épaule de son fils à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Alie, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Léger, libre, en paix enfin. Et puis, je suis tellement fatigué ! Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, je ne perçois plus aucune force en moi… Je souhaiterais juste dormir. Oh oui, tellement dormir, et le plus longtemps possible !

Le jeune homme se raidit.

\- Le _Karyu_, je me disais bien, quoi que lui dise sa République. Mais, le _Starlight_, il n'aurait jamais pu décoller et partir en mission sans l'accord de l'Amiral Hoddong !… Je ne comprends pas… Comment ont-ils pu parvenir jusqu'ici…

\- Poursuis, Alie ? pria Lumiane.

\- Le _Karyu_ et surtout le _Starlight_ sont parvenus jusqu'à la Terre… Mais je n'ai plus eu aucune communication avec Danéïre… Si des cuirassés ont pu voler, des infos ont pu passer… Et Danéïre m'a laissé tomber comme la nullité que je n'ai pu qu'être depuis toujours puisque je n'ai jamais garder ne serait-ce qu'une amie, et de façon entièrement amicale !

Alérian soupira.

\- J'ai pris ma décision, Lumiane ! Je veux la Mort !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je peux quelque chose pour le _Starlight_ et le _Karyu _? Les Symphoras ont été détruites. Les cuirassés de la Terre n'ont plus affaire qu'aux Drakkars ! Je suis sûr que les cuirassés peuvent s'en sortir !

\- Non, ce sera extrêmement juste, glissa la Déesse. Les Drakkars ont toujours été de sacrés morceaux. Et tu as toujours été le petit élément qui a fait la différence !

\- Je l'ai toujours souhaité, même si je ne le réalisais pas, reconnut Alérian. Et puis, même si cela l'a anéanti, mon père a su se servir de mon sang en lui pour accomplir ce même prodige. Et il reste des molécules de moi en lui, sans plus le rendre malade ou le mettre à terre.

Alérian fourragea dans sa crinière d'acajou plus en bataille que jamais.

\- Le _Starlight_ et le _Karyu_ ont pu parvenir jusqu'ici… Mais rien de Danéïre… Elle m'a donc bien rayé de sa vie. Quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille, je m'en fous !

Maya s'approcha de son fils si plein de rancœurs et de fureurs, destructeur envers toute l'Humanité.

\- Lumiane ne voulait pas… Mais il ne reste qu'une des plus vieilles méthodes qui soit : te faire voir ton avenir !

\- Je n'ai pas de futur ! hurla Alérian. Mon père m'a volé mon dernier espoir ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je ne le lui pardonnerai pas de toute ma mort !

* * *

Albator rugit.

\- Cette Gamalthine est une lâche au possible. Elle se carapate ! Elle sent ses alliés Erguls en position de faiblesse, même si ce n'est que pour une seule bataille… Et elle reviendra, je dois le garder dans un coin de ma mémoire ! Toshiro, feu de toutes les pièces sur le Drakkars blancs et tous ceux qui peuvent lui ressembler !

\- Avec grand plaisir, capitaine !

\- Oh oui, faites-le, soyez digne de votre légende, Albator, murmura Chalandra avec ferveur, doigts croisés. Si seulement je pouvais effacer tout le mal que j'ai fait, alors que je ne le souhaitais nullement ! ?

Mais des coups de boutoir provenant des tirs des Drakkars heurtant sa coque, l'_Arcadia_ fit face aux vaisseaux destructeurs, uniquement concentré aux ordres de son capitaine, à sa seule survie.

* * *

Danéïre se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au poignet de Marina, perçant la surface de peau, faisant perler des gouttes d'eau.

\- Marina, rappelez le gynéco, j'ai plus mal que jamais !

Et sous l'effet de nouvelles hémorragies qui la ravageaient, la jeune femme au teint hâlé et à la chevelure d'ébène perdit encore du sang, souillant le lit.

\- Tenez bon, Dana ! pria Marina.

Les yeux de Danéïre s'embrumèrent, furent envahis de larmes, avant qu'elles n'inondent son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai la soudaine certitude… Alérian est mort, et je perds son bébé. Sans doute est-ce le mieux, si je puis dire… Je perds mon enfant, et je ne veux plus vivre puisque l'homme que j'aime n'est plus…


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

_ \- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai la soudaine certitude… Alérian est mort, et je perds son bébé. Sans doute est-ce le mieux, si je puis dire… Je perds mon enfant, et je ne veux plus vivre puisque l'homme que j'aime n'est plus…_

\- Maman, Lumiane, pourquoi me torturer plus encore dans ma mort ? gémit Alérian. Pourquoi mon éternité ne peut-elle pas être paisible ?

\- C'est l'instant présent, Alie, murmura Maya. Danéïre souffre le martyre depuis des mois. Elle n'a plus la force de porter le bébé de celui qu'elle croit mort.

\- Si elle le perd, elle pourra m'oublier, tout recommencer ? hasarda Alérian.

\- Tu es monstrueux ! se récria Maya. Aucune femme ne peut songer un instant à perdre le petit qu'elle garde en elle ! Mais surtout Danéïre ne survivra pas aux hémorragies qui la videront si elle perd son dernier espoir…

\- Un enfant de Danéïre, je n'aurais jamais rien rêvé de plus beau il y a seulement six mois… soupira Alérian avec désespoir, se tordant les mains. Enfin… c'est bien mon bébé ?

\- Ca changerait quelque chose aux tortures de Danéïre ? murmura Lumiane.

\- C'est moi que ça déchire de la voir souffrir toutes les morts, gémit Alérian. Aucune femme ne mérite ces douleurs… J'avais l'illusion que donner la vie était plus tendre…

\- J'ai failli te perdre presque chaque mois, avoua Maya. Et la pauvre Danéîre risque sa vie pour la promesse en elle.

Alérian tendit les mains mais ses doigts traversèrent Danéïre sans pouvoir lui apporter le moindre soulagement.

\- J'aimerais tant l'aider !

\- Qui que soit le père ? glissa Maya.

\- Danéïre est celle que j'aime le plus au monde, ça ma torture de la voir ainsi. Elle ne peut qu'attendre un enfant qu'elle chérit, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Oh oui, c'est le plus important : qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle avec courage endure tout pour le père et pour ce petit en elle !

Alérian se racla la gorge.

\- Si je dois donner l'étincelle de vie qui reste en moi, ce sera pour elle ! Maman, Lumiane, est-ce possible ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, servez-vous de ma dernière flamme, pour sa vie et la promesse en elle ! hurla Alérian. Danéïre est ce que j'ai connu de plus précieux. J'ai à la préserver, à mon infime échelle de vie… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour ceux que j'ai aimé de tout mon être ! Je peux l'aider, vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Maya et Lumiane échangèrent le plus triste regard de leur éternité de vie.

\- Bien, nous allons utiliser ton étincelle de vie pour sauver Danéïre et son bébé en elle.

Vidé de son ultime étincelle, Alérian s'effondra.

\- Même si tu avais voulu, et j'aurais refusé, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé, papa… Je me sacrifie de tout mon cœur pour l'unique qui fut tout pour moi! Danéïre, je te donne ce qui me reste, à toi et à celui que tu as aimé au point de risquer ta vie ! A vous deux, trois, je donne la mienne !

Et les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent sur ses prunelles émeraude.

« Je t'ai aimé, Danéïre, tu ne sauras sans doute jamais à quel point… Dommage que je ne puisse apporter de cupcake à la naissance de ton petit ! Son papa peut être le plus heureux de tous ! ».

* * *

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Albator ? Tu n'as pas pris son amie à Alérian ! ?

\- C'est trop tard pour les sermons. Alérian s'est sacrifié pour exterminer les Symphora ! Alie n'avait plus rien, par ma faute…

\- Alie avait tout ! Danéïre porte son bébé !

\- Oh non… Si seulement il avait su, il aurait eu une raison de vivre plus impérieuse que ma trahison !

Albator se saisit à nouveau des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Toshiro, droit sur le Drakkar blanc amiral, droit sur le cuirassé Dragon de Gamalthine, feu de toutes nos pièces, c'est notre ultime frappe et nous avons à gagner !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant ! hurla le grand Pirate balafré alors que son cuirassé se précipitait sur les adversaires face à lui.

Et plus que jamais, la mer d'étoiles se teinta de sang au vu des pertes.

FIN


End file.
